


De desamores y corazones rotos

by ChibiOkami200



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Nyotalia, One-sided England/Japan (Hetalia)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiOkami200/pseuds/ChibiOkami200
Summary: La delgada muchacha respiró profundo y se acercó, sus propias lágrimas fueron tragadas y remplazadas por una sonrisa comprensiva, era hora de aceptar de que el corazón británico no le pertenecía a ella.





	De desamores y corazones rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Nombres humanos utilizados. Alice Kirkland para Nyo!Inglaterra, Sakura Honda para Nyo!Japón.
> 
> ¡Gracias por la lectura! Espero la disfruten ;) ♥

El nudo en su garganta, los puños aferrándose con ferocidad a su falda, las lágrimas que intentaban caer por su rostro.

Y por supuesto, el corazón roto.

Respiraba fuerte, como intentando que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, como intentando seguir viviendo, como para recordarse que sin importar lo que sentía hoy, la vida seguía y ella igual, que no moriría por un desamor, que la vida no acababa allí.

Pero dolía, dolía tanto. Y Alice odió a la vida.

Se había ilusionado, había imaginado un futuro juntas, y tontamente lo había creído posible. Lástima que la realidad golpeaba siempre fuerte.

Con furia limpió una salada gota cristalina que su piel quería trazar y se dedicó a pensar en todas las posibilidades que pudo haber tenido y desperdició: aquella vez que pudo acompañarla a su hogar, cuando rechazó su invitación a un paseo, la vez que pudieron estudiar juntas ... La vez que quizás, sus sentimientos pudo confesar.

Era una idiota.

Más gotas cristalinas cayeron, y de éstas no se pudo cubrir, ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo? ¿O acaso al final sus hombros el peso no pudieron sostener?

Quería gritar, quería volver el tiempo atrás, ¡Quería tomar todas sus oportunidades! Quería dejar de llorar, quería que dejara de doler, quería...

— Por favor, acepte este pañuelo, señorita Kirkland.

No supo en que momento dejó de observar el suelo para mirar a la delicada joven delante suyo, pero el pañuelo rosa que le era ofrecido, el entendimiento en el rostro ajeno, el aprecio de alguien fue todo lo que necesitó. Y Alice lloró, la abrazó, gritó y lloró.

Y Sakura escuchó, comprendió, y olvidó su propio roto corazón.


End file.
